Study Sessions
by ContemplativeCkik
Summary: You were merely trying to do your homework in peace, but now you were the only thing being done here. If you were composed enough, you might've chuckled at the thought, but composed is the last thing you'd be while getting fucked on the clubroom table by two of your upperclassman. A NSFW NozoMakiEli one shot, written in 2nd person present tense.


You find yourself in the clubroom after school on a rather chilly November afternoon, having decided that you wanted to work on your homework a bit before you head home for the day. You knew you'd be able to get some peace and quiet here; practice was cancelled due to a student council meeting involving the second years, and you knew that Rin and Hanayo had left already, likely to get food. Although school had only let out half an hour ago, the sky was already beginning to darken, the late autumn sun starting to descend towards the horizon. You rather enjoyed the atmosphere of the clubroom at this time of day, reveled in the way the orange light filtered through the windows and lit up the usually lively room in a way that almost makes you feel nostalgic, but you try to convince yourself that that isn't the reason why you came here.

You push your English textbook to the side and lean your elbow on the table, resting your cheek in the palm of your hand, closing your eyes and breathing in the calm air that smelled of sunshine and dust and you can't help but think back on how this all started so many months ago, how you met all of those ridiculous girls that you wouldn't trade for the world.

You slowly open your eyes when you hear the door creak open and somebody shuffle in.

"Taking a nap in the clubroom? How unlike you, Maki," the new arrival says with a slight chuckle in her smooth, deep voice.

"I wasn't napping," you correct her, sitting up straight and stretching your arms out over your head. "I was studying."

"With your eyes closed?"

"Why are you still here, Eli? You know we don't have practice today."

"Actually," she begins, moving from the door to the desk in the corner of the room and gazing out the window with her back turned to you. "I was talking with Nozomi after class and it seems we lost track of the time."

"That's very like you," you mumble, glancing back down at your previously neglected textbook. You couldn't remember what paragraph you had left off on.

"You think so?" She walks over to sit on the table just to your right, but you keep your eyes on the text in front of you, reading the same line about 5 times. You sense her leaning down slightly to look at the pages. "What are you studying?"

"English," you grumble, not even bothering to hide your dislike for the subject. "I hate to agree with Rin, but it is dumb that we have to learn it if we'll never use it."

"I get why we have to, but it's probably my least favorite subject, too. I prefer math," she sits up and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. "I like that there's only one answer. I'm not one for ambiguous answers, you know?"

"Yeah," you mumble.

"I think I know something else you could study though," she says quietly.

You look up at her, your eyebrows furrowed. "Are you flirting with me?" You only just notice how close she is, her pale thighs resting against the tabletop only inches from you.

"Do you want me to be?" She chuckles, and it's a sound like velvet, smooth and teasing. It almost makes you shiver, but you stop yourself.

"I thought you weren't one for ambiguous answers?"

She chuckles again in response and this time you do shiver a little. You tell yourself it's only because of the chill in the air and not because you find your cool upperclassman sexy or anything like that.

You aren't surprised when she leans over to kiss you, her hand tracing lightly down your arm. She pulls away all too soon and stands up from the table, moving her hand to the back of your chair and walking around you slowly. You avert your eyes from her and opt to look out the window instead.

"Maki," she whispers into your ear and she's on your left now, one hand on the table and the other on her hip. You gulp audibly at the way she says your name, the implications behind it. You finally look up at her again and there's a confident hunger in her eyes that you're all too familiar with, and you feel a little bit like you're being trapped by a very voracious and very attractive predatory animal, but you also can't say that you don't like that feeling.

She leans down to kiss you again and you let yourself melt into it, because why the hell not? The door behind her creaks open again and you feel the older girl smirk against your lips before she takes your bottom lip between her teeth and bites down a little harder than you're used to. You let out a noise that's halfway between a gasp and a yelp, because it caught you off guard but you didn't dislike it. The small giggle from behind your upperclassman reminds you of the fact that you're no longer alone and you back up a little in your chair, breaking the kiss.

"Having fun, Elichi?" The new addition to the room giggles, and your eyes widen a little because you know these two can't be trusted when they're together. They can hardly be trusted individually, for that matter.

"You're just in time, Nozomi," Eli says, turning around to face her. Your hands grips the seat of your chair at what her statement implies. "I was just about to help our little Maki here 'study'."

Nozomi giggles again and she leans to her right to look past Eli at you. "What is she studying?" She asks, raising her eyebrows at you curiously, and you glance down at your textbook. What were you studying?

"I think you know," Eli whispers, turning around to face you again, and you feel her eyes on you mercilessly. You fidget in your seat a little, half because her unrelenting gaze on you makes you a bit uncomfortable, and half because you like it.

"I don't get you two at all," you finally speak up, but you're still not looking at either of them. You feel Nozomi move to your right and she pulls your chair back away from the table a little. She presses her hand against your lower thigh and ducks her head down a little to meet your eyes.

"Do you want your senpai to tutor you?" She asks, her eyes sparkling with mischievous intent, and it sounds so innocent that it's suspicious, because you know exactly what she means and that it's not innocent by any standards; nothing that comes out of her mouth ever is.

"Maybe," you manage to mumble, and you can tell that Nozomi heard it by the grin that forms on her face, but Eli doesn't seem to react.

"What did you say? I don't think Elichi heard you."

"I said I want you to teach me," you feel your face heating up in embarrassment. They're both looking at you with expectant looks on their faces and you realize exactly what they're waiting for. You give in simply because you can't handle all of their teasing. "Senpai."

Before you can react, Nozomi has hopped up to sit on the table and she's pulling at your arms to get you out of your chair. You're halfway standing before she yanks you forward again and you fall face first into her sizable chest.

"How forward!" She says in feigned surprise, giggling yet again. "I didn't know you could be so bold, Maki."

"Sh-shut up," you mumble into her cleavage.

"Make me."

You scramble to stabilize yourself by putting a shaking hand on the edge of the table, and lean up to meet her lips. Her kisses are gentle and patient, unlike Eli's rough and greedy ones. She traces her tongue across your bottom lip and you shiver a little. Just as she loops her arms around your neck, you feel Eli's arms wrap around your waist from behind you and pull you back just enough to separate your lips from Nozomi's.

"Can't let you have all the fun, Nozomi," she says with a playful hint of a growl to her voice. The blonde slides her hands down your sides, across your hip bones, and down your outer thighs before ascending again and sneaking under your uniform blazer while the other girl slides her palms down your shoulders to the front of your blazer and quickly undoes the two buttons of your blazer. Nozomi gives you another brief kiss, but when she pulls back a little, you follow, grabbing at the collar of her jacket to keep her there. You can tell how pleased she is at your actions, how much she enjoys getting you riled up like this, but you're too distracted to care because your thoughts are escaping you like they always do when this happens. It wouldn't be the first time you found yourself in a situation like this, steamy and stuck between the two of them.

When you finally have to push her back for some breathing room, the voluptuous upperclassman in front of you starts unbuttoning your blouse, and the girl behind you slips her hands under your skirt, clawing teasingly at your thighs. You let out a small gasp and lean your head against Nozomi's shoulder, just as she slides her hands past your unbuttoned shirt and pushes your bra up and out of the way. The way her hands massage at your exposed chest elicits more gasps from you; she really is a damn expert at this.

Eli's hand brushes against the damp spot on your panties and you involuntarily buck your hips back right into hers. Your face heats up again in embarrassment at your own actions, but just as you're about to say something, you feel Nozomi's lips against your neck, and whatever words you had are replaced by a quiet groan.

"You want us so bad, huh?" Eli whispers and she presses her fingers against your panties very deliberately and you choke back a moan because you can't let her know that she's right. Nozomi pulls the collar of your shirt aside and sinks her teeth into your shoulder, causing you to let out another gasp. You only just realize how heavy your breathing has gotten from the combined ministrations of your upperclassmen.

As you're almost starting to get comfortable with the pace of Eli's fingers rubbing at you through your panties, she slides the garment down almost slowly enough that you don't notice. By the time you do, she's teasing at your entrance and just as Nozomi bites at the base of your neck, Eli slides two fingers into you. You moan shakily and buck your hips back into hers again, but you don't have the capacity to be embarrassed this time. Nozomi's lips are back on yours and when Eli starts to move her fingers in and out of you, the moan that follows ends up being Nozomi's opportunity to sneak her tongue into your mouth.

You're lost between the two of them, your mind nowhere to be found. You were merely trying to do your homework in peace, but now you were the only thing being done here. If you were composed enough, you might've chuckled at the thought, but composed is the last thing you'd be while getting fucked on the clubroom table by two of your upperclassman.

Eli starts to rub circles at you with her thumb and you grab at the front of Nozomi's blazer to stay upright on your trembling legs, your head pressed against her shoulder again. Nozomi drags her nails down your chest and you buck your hips back one last time before you conclude that you can't take any more of this. You let out a strangled moan and Eli keeps pressing her fingers into you, letting you ride out your high.

You're suddenly acutely aware of how your hair is sticking to your forehead and how there's a single drop of sweat sliding down your cheek despite how cold it is in the clubroom. Nozomi is petting your hair like you're a kitten while all you can do is lean against her and pant, and Eli is rubbing soothing little circles on your back. Feeling exhausted and a little bit defenseless, you bury your face in Nozomi's chest and she giggles in response.

"I think our little kouhai learned a lot."

* * *

Ckik here. My first Love Live story, _Guessing Game_ , was more well received than I had ever expected, so I thought I'd try a raretrio this time. This went through a lot of revising, as I haven't written smut in a very long time, and I'm still working on writing in 2nd person. If you have any suggestions for what I should write next, feel free to let me know!


End file.
